


Night Falls《夜会》

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, bruce is a vampire, drinking blood while having sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: 「莱克斯今天穿的是一件不合身的睡裙，旧得看起来像是他母亲的衣服，布鲁斯一手握住他的脚踝，另一只手往莱克斯小腿的擦伤上抹药。莱克斯苍白的皮肤下藏着许多淤青的血块，布鲁斯能看见它们或浓或淡的颜色，一块块大小形状各异的淤血，都带着莱克斯的甜美香气，布鲁斯忍不住咬了咬嘴唇。」





	Night Falls《夜会》

By Alex_Sherlock

 

月光下的卢瑟古堡，雾气弥漫，薄云遮住古堡陈旧粗粝的石墙，让它显示出几分梦幻似的柔和。在高处，一个苍白的少年正在祈祷，双手紧握，金红长发随着风的紊乱而打结，他跪在地板上，瘦弱的膝盖在石块冷冰冰的温度下发痛。

他闭着眼，脸颊上有一点不明显的泪痕。他在祈祷，是在祈祷上帝能听见自己的话语吗？祈祷大天使米迦勒会出现在眼前，高大的身影遮住月光，红披风鼓动出好看的波浪，然后抱起莱克斯把他从老卢瑟的拳头和肮脏的手掌下解救？

也许是的，但没有神听见他的话语，上帝没有派下天使，相反的，或许是一个蹩脚又讽刺的玩笑，莱克斯没有等到天使，但他确实等到了一个穿披风的怪家伙。

当他再一次睁开眼睛，窗台上出现了一个高大的身影，黑色披风在月色下摆动，头上的蝙蝠似的耳朵昭示着来人的真正身份。

那是城里闻名的夜行侠，古怪的骑士，据说那个打扮成蝙蝠的奇怪家伙真能倒挂在墙壁上。莱克斯缓缓起身，走上前去，半是疑问半是陈述地说，“你是那只哥谭城里的大蝙蝠。”

蝙蝠点了点头，说自己听见了莱克斯的声音，“你刚刚是在…求助吗？”

“是的，蝙蝠先生，先从窗台上下来吧，到我的屋子里坐一会儿”，莱克斯后退，示意蝙蝠坐在床边，然后自己也蜷起双腿坐在床上，面对那只大蝙蝠开始讲述自己求助的缘由。

作为一个故事，这讲起来并不复杂，无非是说起老卢瑟的拳脚，展示胳膊和小腿上的淤青，除了最不堪的秘密伤痕，莱克斯悄悄把腿并紧了一点。

那个人形蝙蝠的眼睛很好看，莱克斯直到他坐在自己面前才发现，结合他线条坚毅的下颌与肌肉，可以相信那变装下是一个英俊的中年男性。莱克斯想让他带自己离开这里，他甚至可以做布鲁斯的手下，但蝙蝠拒绝了他。

“非常抱歉，我不能带你离开”，布鲁斯的声音很沉，“你才多大，十五岁吗，你不能跟我走，我不允许自己把你这种小家伙牵扯进来。”

他不能带着莱克斯离开，那是一个人类，是一个瘦弱的小家伙，身上弥漫着沉郁和刚刚萌芽的偏执，布鲁斯几乎可以看出他身上的灰色了，他也并不是不想救出他。

但莱克斯依旧是个人类，他身上的血液香气浓郁得挤满了这间小小的卧室，像只年轻的羊羔，鲜美的气味飘荡在猎食者的鼻腔里就像是最强力的兴奋剂，更不要说他现在就坐在布鲁斯面前，距离不到一米，而布鲁斯又饿了许久。

幸运的是，布鲁斯并不是他同类中无法维持理智的那种，自从他获得现在的身份，他就开始训练自己的忍耐力。这样的身份是被上帝诅咒的，但他并无选择，他厌恶自己为了食欲而杀死人类的天性，于是他选择在夜晚打击犯罪，伤害那些有罪之人总比滥杀无辜令他稍感轻松。而眼前的男孩不是他能够允许自己伤害的对象，他不能带走他，莱克斯待在自己这个随时杀人的家伙身边不会更安全。

“我已经十六岁了”，莱克斯辩解，“我不是不懂事的小孩，我可以帮你做很多事情，我…我什么都学得会，我看了很多书，我什么都记得住…”

布鲁斯没等到他说完，就马上起身准备离开，男孩激动的时候身上血液的香气更加浓烈，布鲁斯几乎能看到他脖颈皮肤下脆弱的血管是如何充满着血液，小小心脏鼓动着，一股股地泵出那醇香的酒液。

他几乎是逃跑似的离开，而莱克斯情急之下抓住他的披风，用上整个身体的重量拉住大蝙蝠。蝙蝠终于停下，“放手”，此时他的声音几乎可以算是冷酷了。莱克斯在他张嘴说话时看见了一抹反光，他突然怔住，他确信自己看到了某个秘密，尖牙、蝙蝠、倒挂，这一切拼凑出莱克斯在书上看到过的文字——卢瑟古堡的图书馆里最不缺的就是乱七八糟的古书邪典——那只蝙蝠是吸血的家伙。

几乎只是一瞬间，莱克斯的头脑里生出一个大胆而疯狂的计划。但他只是眨了眨眼，状似委屈地扯着蝙蝠的斗篷，“…你可不可以多来看看我…哪怕只是和我说说话也行…蝙蝠先生，求你了。”

蝙蝠沉默了一瞬，简短地说了声好，就头也不回地跳出窗子，莱克斯跑上前去看，但他的身影一瞬之间就不见了，月光下只有涌动的雾气。

莱克斯撇撇嘴，那蝙蝠会回来的——不管是把自己作为储备粮库，还是单纯地无法抵抗血液的香气——那只蝙蝠已经被网住了。

 

他的估计确实没错，大蝙蝠每过几天就会出现在自己的卧室，有时带来一本故事书，有时带来一点伤药，有时手里还拿着野花束。就像今天，布鲁斯带着花来了，他把野花插在床头，说什么这种浅紫色和莱克斯非常搭。

莱克斯坐在床上，抱住站在一旁的布鲁斯的腰。他们并不常拥抱，蝙蝠先生有着异于常人的警惕，就连布鲁斯这个名字都是莱克斯处心积虑撬出来的，面罩也是莱克斯想尽办法摘下的——那张脸英俊得胜过任何电影明星，布鲁斯是怎么想的，竟然会用那个幼稚的面罩遮住它。这个拥抱显得格外微妙，过分亲密的接触让布鲁斯开始僵硬，他把手掌轻轻放在莱克斯的脑袋上，打算慢慢推开男孩，莱克斯却把脸颊蹭进了布鲁斯的手心。

“Bruce，可不可以让我和你一起离开”，莱克斯从喉咙里发出呜咽，微微皱眉，做出微妙的哭腔，可以吗蝙蝠先生，我好痛…”

布鲁斯没有答应，但也没有推开他，最后只是叹了口气，重复了一遍莱克斯听过的答案。

莱克斯并不沮丧，一切按照计划进行，他不舍地松开布鲁斯，扯住布鲁斯的手掌，“…帮我擦药好吗？”，莱克斯浅淡蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着委屈的水光。

布鲁斯当然同意了，愧疚和不安把他牢牢锁住，他顺从地拿起消炎药膏。莱克斯今天穿的是一件不合身的睡裙，旧得看起来像是他母亲的衣服，布鲁斯一手握住他的脚踝，另一只手往莱克斯小腿的擦伤上抹药。莱克斯苍白的皮肤下藏着许多淤青的血块，布鲁斯能看见它们或浓或淡的颜色，一块块大小形状各异的淤血，都带着莱克斯的甜美香气，布鲁斯忍不住咬了咬嘴唇。

一切尽收眼底，随着擦药的部位一路往上，莱克斯乖巧地自己把裙子提了起来，一直到将近腿根处，布鲁斯的呼吸越发粗重，莱克斯偷偷翘了下嘴角，又迅速压平。莱克斯白皙的腿上布满紫红，大腿上留着青色的指痕，腿根处还有绳缚的痕迹和擦伤，像是缀满樱桃的蛋糕，每块淤青都散发血液的鲜香，条条指痕像是美味的巧克力棒，绳缚的印迹则是最后浇上的香甜焦糖，眼前的男孩是罪恶制成的最可口的美味。

布鲁斯忍不住伸手轻抚那些伤痕，引得莱克斯轻轻呻吟，布鲁斯的手掌已经摸上了莱克斯的大腿，后者突然抱住了他。

“别推开我，Bruce，抱抱我。”

几句话像是咒语一般攥住了布鲁斯的心脏，他抱住了莱克斯，手掌按上他瘦削的背脊，莱克斯细细的脖颈就在布鲁斯唇边，他收住啃咬的欲望轻吻着那里。莱克斯凑上布鲁斯的唇，把红艳的小舌头送到布鲁斯的唇齿之间，他迟疑了一下，慢慢打开了莱克斯的口腔，收住力气轻柔地吮吸着莱克斯的舌头，同时掀起莱克斯的睡裙，用冰冷的大手揉捏莱克斯的乳尖。

在他终于进入莱克斯身体的时候，他正舔吻着莱克斯的脖颈，舒缓莱克斯的不适感。但狡猾露出了尾巴，莱克斯发出几声呜咽，然后就狠狠咬在布鲁斯的肩膀上。布鲁斯被突然的疼痛刺激，不慎咬破了莱克斯的皮肤，几滴血渗了出来，布鲁斯本能地舔上，然后，欲望占了上风，莱克斯的伤口被越咬越深，布鲁斯着迷地吮吸着他的脖子，把甜美的血液全部吞入肚里。布鲁斯的身体渐渐变暖，身下的动作也越来越粗暴，被吸血的莱克斯只能发出哭声似的低低呻吟，最后在布鲁斯终于释放在莱克斯身体里的时候，他才意识到莱克斯已经许久没有发出声音了。

他慌张地探莱克斯的呼吸，听见还有一点微弱的心跳，没有时间给他内心的斗争，他不能看着莱克斯死去。布鲁斯只犹豫了一瞬，就咬破自己的手腕，将自己的血喂进了莱克斯嘴里。

莱克斯开始只是被动地喝着，渐渐被唤醒，越来越用力地吮吸起来，抱着布鲁斯的手腕，吸吮那将会把他彻底杀死的救生之水。等到他的意识终于恢复，他已经是个全新的小吸血鬼了，浅蓝绿色的眼睛变得更加明亮，干枯的金红头发变得充满弹性，他听见布鲁斯沉重有力的心跳声，坐起身子抱住了他，然后莱克斯感觉到身后穴口慢慢流下的液体，一切感官都变得清晰，莱克斯发出一声几乎能被称为愉悦的呻吟，愈发抱紧了布鲁斯。

布鲁斯抚摸他生着漂亮金发的小脑袋，莱克斯身上的鲜香变淡了，变成好似樱桃果香的气味缠绕着他。他更加抱紧莱克斯瘦小的身体，深深嗅闻莱克斯的脖颈，轻轻在心里叹了口气，这是他的罪恶，他永远无法抹去的罪恶。

 

趁着正盛的月光，布鲁斯把莱克斯带回了自己家。穿过韦恩庄园巨大的花园和草坪，穿着斗篷的高大身影拦腰抱着一个瘦小的男孩，走进了冷清的韦恩大宅。

他并没为男孩准备棺材，于是只好抱着莱克斯躺进了自己的房间。棺材里的空间不算宽敞，但好在莱克斯本来就十分瘦小，躺在布鲁斯身上也并不拥挤。布鲁斯给莱克斯换上了全新的丝质睡裙，本来布鲁斯想带去送给莱克斯，只是担心被老卢瑟发现会给莱克斯招来更糟糕的暴力，于是一直犹豫着，没想到今天，莱克斯竟然把自己送上门来了。

莱克斯刚刚转变还很虚弱，布鲁斯为他脱下沾染血液和精液的旧睡裙，男孩身上的伤已经全部消失，白皙的皮肤变得不那么苍白，而是更加晶莹，像是珍珠在丝绸的衬托下愈发柔亮。

布鲁斯搂着他躺进棺材，莱克斯把脑袋埋在他胸口，不太舒服地蹭了蹭，终于找到一个舒服的姿势，便沉沉地潜入睡眠。布鲁斯抚摸着他柔软的金发，盖上了棺盖。

他们成为了一对夜行动物，布鲁斯会寻找每个晚上的目标，哪些人是逃离法网的罪犯，然后准备着在晚上截击他们。莱克斯在捕猎上展现出了惊人的天赋，当然他也有好用的武器，他只要装出柔顺的模样，就能接近那些罪犯，他们会对他的投怀送抱惊喜不已，在莱克斯耳边低语些好听的话，而莱克斯会亮出尖牙刺穿他们的脖颈。

他们的名声越来越大，远近的罪犯都听闻了吸血蝙蝠的故事，责骂孩子的妈妈都会用蝙蝠来吓唬孩子。尤其是莱克斯的名声，在花柳街巷中传开，除了那些胆肥的人，普通男人都不敢再接近。莱克斯为自己的杀戮感到骄傲，而布鲁斯纵容着他。他们像是某种侠盗，只不过盗取的是人的血液与性命。

对莱克斯的纵容几乎占满了布鲁斯生活的几乎每个方面，莱克斯喜欢缠着他，他就让莱克斯和自己睡在一起；莱克斯有时喜欢把猎物带进家里慢慢玩弄，最后才把他们的血放出来，倒进醒酒器里，再和布鲁斯一起品尝，布鲁斯也一概默许。布鲁斯不喜欢清理莱克斯留下的混乱，但他确实被莱克斯某种纯洁的残忍吸引了，莱克斯杀戮时的神色仿佛是在和一只无害的动物玩耍，一不小心看见它们跌倒了似的。布鲁斯不知道他是如何保持了这份天真的神色，如果他还是人类，这时他应该已经二十多岁了——噢，布鲁斯甚至会为莱克斯过生日，在他第一次占有莱克斯的那个日子。

而今年的生日很快也到了，又是在一个晴朗的夜晚，月色洒进韦恩大宅的房间里，房间中央的棺材里发出异响。

莱克斯撑起棺盖，把它扔在一边，然后扒掉了布鲁斯的裤子，撩起自己的睡裙坐在布鲁斯身上，用臀缝摩擦着已经翘起的东西。“这次你不准动，我要在今天把几年前的讨回来”，莱克斯恶狠狠地说，“那时候我都昏过去了你还一直在做，难道你还有什么我不知道的口味吗。”

布鲁斯喘着气，莱克斯的身下正在把他慢慢吞进去，可是磨磨蹭蹭令人十分受折磨。布鲁斯尽力克制自己贯穿的冲动，欣赏着莱克斯在自己身上套弄的模样，迷蒙的情欲让他白皙的身体上浮上一点粉色，好像他还是人类时一样。

但他已经不再是人类，也永远不会再成为人类的一员，他永远定格在十六岁时的样子，瘦弱的身躯无法长大，他被锁在夜晚之中，成为一只躲藏的蝙蝠。

布鲁斯轻轻地叹息了一声，被莱克斯敏锐地捕捉到，他用力坐下，把布鲁斯吞得更深，抢夺他的注意力。布鲁斯抱着莱克斯瘦小的腰身，直视着他被金发遮掩的脸庞，用力挺动起来，引起莱克斯夹杂呻吟的不满抱怨，说好让他掌握主动权的。布鲁斯坐起身来，用吻吞没了莱克斯的抱怨。

莱克斯在布鲁斯的顶动下仰着脖颈，布鲁斯还能想起那天晚上他在莱克斯的脖子上留下的狰狞伤口，他再次吻上那个地方，吮吸厮磨，沉醉在自己的罪恶之中。

夜半的月光洒满莱克斯雪白的身体，而布鲁斯正像个圣徒似的在他面前低着头忏悔，他抱住布鲁斯的脖子说，没关系，大蝙蝠。

 

 

【The End】


End file.
